April Knight
April Knight was portrayed by Adrienne Frantz, who also plays Amber Moore, in 2003. Biography April made her first appearance at a Forrester Creations press conference, where Amber was preparing to inform the press that she was resigning from the company because of an X-rated video that had surfaced. Before Amber could make the announcement, her look-alike, April, entered the press conference from the back of the room and announced that she - Amber's there-to-unknown twin sister -- had made the video. April revealed to Amber, Rick, Eric, and Stephanie Forrester that Tawny had given them up for adoption at birth. However, Amber's adoption had failed and Tawny had no choice but to take Amber back. Amber and Rick thanked April for saving Forrester Creations and letting Amber off the hook. April asked for nothing in return. While Amber enjoyed getting to know her sister, April mentioned she came to Los Angeles to try her luck in a singing career. Amber wanted April stay with them while she was in Los Angeles but April wanted to find her own place. Amber offered to help April get a job at Forrester, but she wanted to find her own gig. April was surprised when Craig Kilborn's producer comes looking for Eric. April realized this could be her chance and introduced herself as the girl on the video and a singer. She auditioned for him and was offered a spot on the show. Rick accused Amber of being jealous. Amber told Rick that April should be envious of her for all that she had - marriage, family and a great job. When April met Deacon Sharpe, he helped her negotiate for more money on a contract. Later she asked him to be her agent. Amber and Rick advised her Deacon was bad news and to stay away from him. After performing at Deacon's club, Cruz Nunez, a local celebrity arrived. Cruz told her that he was impressed and invited her to perform at an upcoming charity event in Miami. Amber was concerned to hear Deacon was going to Miami with April. Amber still couldn't understand why April entrusted her career to Deacon. When Rick suggested that April might have the hots for Deacon, Amber decided to call the hotel. April was kissing Deacon when Amber called. Amber wanted April to promise not to give in if Deacon came on to her. Deacon tried to slow things down, but April kissed him hungrily. Deacon went to tell April that he had a recording deal for her and found out she had a terrible cold and could hardly talk. She tried to reassure Deacon that she would be all right in time for her meeting with the big record company. The only problem was, she had a singing gig that afternoon. Deacon thought she should pass, but Amber came up with a better idea. She told Deacon and April that she could do the gig and no one would know the difference between her and April. To prove it, she played April's recording and showed them that she could sound exactly like April. Deacon helped transform Amber into April and get her ready for the gig. Amber's filling in for April went well and the record deal went through for April. She and Deacon left town on a tour together. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Moore family Category:2003 Category:Female Characters